The following Australian provisional patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference. For the purposes of location and identification, U.S. patents/patent applications identified by their U.S. patent/patent application serial numbers are listed alongside the Australian applications from which the U.S. patents/patent applications claim the right of priority.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a micro-electromechanical valve assembly.
Many different types of printing have been invented, a large number of which are presently in use. The known forms of print have a variety of methods for marking the print media with a relevant marking media. Commonly used forms of printing include offset printing, laser printing and copying devices, dot matrix type impact printers, thermal paper printers, film recorders, thermal wax printers, dye sublimation printers and inkjet printers both of the drop on demand and continuous flow type. Each type of printer has its own advantages and problems when considering cost, speed, quality, reliability, simplicity of construction and operation etc.
In recent years, the field of ink jet printing, wherein each individual pixel of ink is derived from one or more ink nozzles has become increasingly popular primarily due to its inexpensive and versatile nature.
Many different techniques on ink jet printing have been invented. For a survey of the field, reference is made to an article by J Moore, xe2x80x9cNon-Impact Printing: Introduction and Historical Perspectivexe2x80x9d, Output Hard Copy Devices, Editors R Dubeck and S Sherr, pages 207-220 (1988).
Ink Jet printers themselves come in many different types. The utilisation of a continuous stream ink in ink jet printing appears to date back to at least 1929 wherein U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,001 by Hansell discloses a simple form of continuous stream electro-static ink jet printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,275 by Sweet also discloses a process of a continuous inkjet printing including the step wherein the inkjet stream is modulated by a high frequency electro-static field so as to cause drop separation. This technique is still used by several manufacturers including Elmjet and Scitex (see also U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,437 by Sweet et al)
Piezoelectric inkjet printers are also one form of commonly used inkjet printing device. Piezoelectric systems are disclosed by Kyser et. al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,398 (1970) which discloses a diaphragm mode of operation, by Zolten in U.S. Pat. 3,683,212 (1970) which discloses a squeeze mode of operation of a piezoelectric crystal, Stemme in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,120 (1972) which discloses a bend mode of piezoelectric operation, Howkins in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,601 which discloses a piezoelectric push mode actuation of the ink jet stream and Fischbeck in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,590 which discloses a shear mode type of piezoelectric transducer element.
Recently, thermal ink jet printing has become an extremely popular form of ink jet printing. The ink jet printing techniques include those disclosed by Endo et al in GB 2007162 (1979) and Vaught et al in U.S. Pat. 4,490,728. Both the aforementioned references disclose ink jet printing techniques rely upon the activation of an electrothermal actuator which results in the creation of a bubble in a constricted space, such as a nozzle, which thereby causes the ejection of ink from an aperture connected to the confined space onto a relevant print media. Printing devices using the electrothermal actuator are manufactured by manufacturers such as Canon and Hewlett Packard.
As can be seen from the foregoing, many different types of printing technologies are available. Ideally, a printing technology should have a number of desirable attributes. These include inexpensive construction and operation, high speed operation, safe and continuous long term operation etc. Each technology may have its own advantages and disadvantages in the areas of cost, speed, quality, reliability, power usage, simplicity of construction operation, durability and consumables.
The valve assembly that forms the basis of this invention facilitates the achievement of a number of the desirable attributes listed above.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a micro-electromechanical valve assembly for controlling a flow of fluid through a fluid supply channel defined in a wafer substrate and drive circuitry layers positioned on the wafer substrate and terminating at a fluid supply opening, the valve assembly comprising;
an elongate actuator that is anchored at one end to the wafer substrate to be in electrical contact with the drive circuitry layers; and
a closure member that is mounted on an opposite end of the elongate actuator, the actuator being configured to receive an electrical signal from the drive circuitry layer to displace the closure member between a closed position in which the closure member covers the fluid supply opening and ink is inhibited from flowing through the fluid supply channel and an open position, wherein
the elongate actuator is shaped so that, in a rest condition, the actuator encloses an arc, the actuator including a heating portion that is capable of being heated on receipt of the electrical signal to expand, the heating portion being configured so that, when the portion is heated, the resultant expansion of the portion causes the actuator to straighten at least partially and a subsequent cooling of the portion causes the actuator to return to its rest condition thereby displacing the closure between the closed and open positions.
Each actuator may include a body portion that is of a resiliently flexible material having a coefficient of thermal expansion which is such that the material can expand to perform work when heated, the heating portion being positioned in the body portion and defining a heating circuit of a suitable metal.
The heating circuit may include a heater and a return trace, the heater being positioned proximate an inside edge of the body portion and the return trace being positioned outwardly of the heater, so that an inside region of the body portion is heated to a relatively greater extent with the result that the inside region expands to a greater extent than a remainder of the body portion.
A serpentine length of said suitable material may define the heater.
The body portion may be of polytetrafluoroethylene and the heating circuit may be of copper
Each actuator may define a coil that partially uncoils when the heating portion expands.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an inkjet nozzle comprising an ink ejection port for the ejection of ink, an ink supply with an oscillating ink pressure interconnected to the ink ejection port, a shutter mechanism interconnected between the ink supply and the ink ejection port, which blocks the ink ejection port, and an actuator mechanism for moving the shutter mechanism on demand away from the ink ejection port so as to allow for the ejection of ink on demand from the ink ejection port.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method of operating an ink jet printhead that includes a plurality of nozzle arrangements and an ink reservoir, each nozzle arrangement having:
a nozzle chamber and an ink ejection port in fluid communication with the nozzle chamber, and
a closure that is operatively positioned with respect to the ink ejection port, the closure being displaceable between open and closed positions to open and close the ink ejection port, respectively,
the ink reservoir in fluid communication with the nozzle chambers, the method comprising the steps of:
maintaining each closure in the closed position;
subjecting ink in the ink reservoir and thus each nozzle chamber to an oscillating pressure,
selectively and independently displacing each closure into the open position so that an ink droplet is ejected from the respective ink ejection port as a result of the oscillating pressure.
Further, the actuator preferably comprises a thermal actuator which is activated by the heating of one side of the actuator. Preferably the actuator has a coiled form and is uncoiled upon heating. The actuator includes a serpentine heater element encased in a material having a high coefficient of thermal expansion. The serpentine heater concertinas upon heating. Advantageously, the actuator includes a thick return trace for the serpentine heater element. The material in which the serpentine heater element is encased comprises polytetrafluoroethylene. The actuator is formed within a nozzle chamber which is formed on a silicon wafer and ink is supplied to the ejection port through channels etched through the silicon wafer.